The Devil and the Angel
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Jade had one friend who died making her swear never to love again but in her fifth year, her and Sirius fall down the veil and go back in time. Jade is then taken to Japan by Sirius and raised along side the Bleach gang. But a hidden bloodline and a certain Hollow winds up getting her involved in the Winter War and the Wizarding world will drag her back to finish their war too.
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This was inspired by my friend, SakuraDemonAlchemist's story called Double Trouble! This will be a Bleach crossover so enjoy! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and relationship. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch.1: The Prologue

4 year old Jade was ready to cry as her first day of preschool was horrible, her cousin had spread lies about her to the other kids and now no one wanted to play with her…

Leon watched the new girl as she sat under a tree to cry at the other children's cruelty to her, he then walked over and sat beside her as he hugged her gently. He felt her stiffen as she looked at him in shock and awe that someone had come over to her of all the children on the play ground. She shyly said hi and Leon returned the greeting, they smiled at each other as the bell rang and Leon grabbed her hand as the little boy dragged his new friend into the class room…

6 years later…

Over the years, Leon and Jade had grown closer and closer as they both realized that they liked each more than friends but were too scared to tell the other…

Three years later…

Jade smiled as she wrapped her best friend's present then snuck out to head to his house to deliver it. She ran all the way there and smiled when she saw his house, she hurried to the door and knocked politely as Leon's mother opened the door. Jade smiled at her as Leon's mother laughed and told her that Leon was in his room, Jade thanked her then ran up the stairs as she thought "_Today is the day I tell him how I really feel_!"

Jade spent an hour hanging out with Leon when she finally got the courage to speak up, "Umm Leon? I have something to tell you…"

Leon smiled at her as he asked "what is it you have to tell me?"

Jade blushed as she started to talk when they heard yelling from downstairs, suddenly Leon's bedroom door slammed open and Vernon grabbed Jade roughly by the arm as he dragged her out. He raged at her for skipping out on her chores and that when they get home, she was confined to her room for the rest of the summer. Leon was devastated that Jade was being taken away from him and raced after them, only to be grabbed by his parents and held back…

The next day…

Petunia was watching her TV shows when she heard a knock on the door and grumbled as she stood to answer the door, she opened the door with a rude "What do you want?"

She then realized there were two police men on her door step and quickly changed her tune as she asked "What can I do for you Officers?"

"Does Jade Potter live here, madam?"

"What did the girl do now?"

"Your Niece has done nothing…we came to take her to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"That is confidential madam; may we see her so we can get going?"

1 hour later…

Jade was escorted into the intensive care unit and led to a room where she found Leon hooked up to a bunch of machines, she ran over to him and gently took his hand as she began to cry. Leon's eyes then opened and he turned his head to look at her, Jade smoothed his black hair out of his face as he then coughed and whispered "I'm glad I got to see you one last time…Jade, I need to tell you something important."

Tears filled Jade's eyes as she whispered, "Don't talk like that Leon…You'll be alright."

He just smiled and squeezed her hand as his eyes began to slide close and whispered "I love you Jade…I wish I had been strong enough to protect you…"

Jade felt his grip on her hand go slack and she gently shook his shoulder as she tried to get him to wake up as she called his name over and over again…

Two days later…

Jade stood at the gravesite of her best friend as she cried her eyes out and knelt to touch the stone as she whispered sadly "I love you too, Leon…far as I'm concerned, I will never love another ever again."

Jade didn't notice the young spirit standing behind her as she cried and Leon tried desperately to comfort her in any way he could, Hopelessness and Despair filled his heart as he watched her walk away with a broken heart. He then felt unimaginable pain as the chain on his chest devoured itself quickly…

Two years later…

Jade fought fiercely as she was backed towards the veil in the room she was in, Sirius had just arrived as Jade was knocked into the curtain by a misaimed spell and leapt forward as he went after her…

Jade felt warm and safe for once as she opened her eyes only to see her mother holding her in her arms, Jade quickly squirmed as she was being put down when she heard her father yell "Lily, he's here! Protect Jade and get out of here!"

One hour later…

Jade was crying as she lay on the ground in the cold night air, suddenly she heard noises outside and Sirius came running into the nursery. He scooped her up and then headed outside as he got on his motorcycle and took off, they were on their way to the Wizarding bank when Sirius asked "Pup do you remember what happen to us?"

The small toddler nodded much to Sirius's amusement and he said "Good because we are going to Japan to live away from that meddling old coot, Dumbledore."

Sirius quickly took care of business at the bank by getting all of the Potter and Black fortunes placed into the Japanese Wizarding bank; he then hurried and took off to Japan on his bike so that they could escape Dumbledore and his cronies. It took a good few hours for them to get to Japan and Sirius quickly got them settled in a house his grandfather had left him, he gently rocked Jade to sleep in her room then place her in the crib that was in the nursery…

14 years later…

Jade laughed as her best friends got into another argument and then looked out the window as she thought about her best male friend in the alternate timeline she had come from all those years ago. Jade then noticed the teacher come in and she started the class, Jade smiled as the bell rang and she, Orihime and Tsuki went to the park to hang out. Jade then felt strange as she noticed two strange looking people stepping out of a black inky portal, Jade turned to face them properly and nearly had a heart attack at seeing a familiar face in front of her. She stepped towards him with a soft whisper of "Leon? Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: This was inspired by my friend, SakuraDemonAlchemist's story called Double Trouble! This will be a Bleach crossover so enjoy! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and relationship. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch.2

Yammy and Ulquiorra crossed into the human world where they saw a pretty young auburn haired girl talking to one of their targets, she then turned suddenly and Yammy heard Ulquiorra's breathing hitch. The girl looked at Ulquiorra as she whispered the name Leon with such hope, Yammy snorted and then made to hit the girl only to get tossed into a tree, ass over tea kettle. Ulquiorra then looked at Jade as she looked ready to cry with Orihime trying to drag her out of the battle zone the place would soon turn into, he used Sondio and grabbed Jade from Orihime as he gently knocked Orihime out. Jade trembled in his arms as she looked up at him and he gently gave her a small smile that she knew so well.

Jade hugged him as she buried her head into his chest and broke down crying as she chanted softly "You came back, you actually came back!"

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Ulquiorra held her tight as she cried, he then tilted her head up and gave a soft chaste kiss to her, much to Yammy, Orihime and Ichigo's surprise. Jade quickly deepened the kiss as they soon parted for air and she snuggled into his arms happily until he whispered in her ear "Green-eyes, I need to complete my mission, I'm sorry but I don't need you getting caught up in this…"

With that he gently knocked her out, and laid her down out of the way with a gentle kiss on the forehead…

Jade woke up two hours later with a start in her bed and looked around; she sighed and began to cry as she whispered "Was that nothing more than a cruel dream?"

Sirius then came in with a bowl of her favorite soup and smiled at her as she looked at him with tears in her eyes; he then sat beside her and told her "A young man with cat-like emerald eyes and black hair dropped you off after you were attacked in the park."

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra had just given his report on the deputy shingami while Yammy waited impatiently to get the heck out so he could confront Ulquiorra about that girl, Aizen noticed and asked what was wrong. Yammy then mentioned the girl and her reaction to Ulquiorra, Aizen looked at Ulquiorra curiously for an explanation about her but Ulquiorra declined politely to remark when Yammy burst out angrily "You Fucking Kissed the girl!"

The espada and the three shingami all froze at that and looked at Ulquiorra who said "Jade is my business and my business alone…"

Meanwhile back with Jade…

Jade stared out the window as she watched the Full moon rise above the trees from the window seat in her room; tears filled her eyes as she whispered "I want you to come back, Leon…Please."

She turned away from the window and then heard a knock on the window; she turned and nearly screamed at the devil like creature at her window. It raised it hand and knocked again with a small smile on its lips, Jade walked over to the window and opened it as the creature offered its hand to her and asked in a voice she knew so well "Want to fly with Me, Green-eyes?"

"Leon?"

Ulquiorra nodded and found her on the edge of the window as she prepared to jump into his arms; he flew a little closer and caught her as she launched herself out the window. Jade squeaked as he easily lifted her up bridal style and then took off to the sky, they flew for a good two hours when Ulquiorra suddenly landed on a deserted beach and gently set her down. He then gently grabbed her hand and led her to a simple blanket with chocolate covered strawberries; Jade smiled happily at him as they sat down and promptly crawled into his lap for a cuddle. Jade laid her head on his chest as he picked up a strawberry dipped in white chocolate and gently held it to her lips, she giggled as she took a bite then gently plucked the strawberry from him with a mischievous grin as she then put it in her mouth and went to kiss Ulquiorra. They continued the small "Pass the Strawberry" game until Ulquiorra smiled sadly and said "Green eyes…We need to talk."

Jade stiffened and looked up at him with sad eyes as she knew that tone of voice, He looked at her with sad eyes and he kissed her as he told her that he had a lot to explain and very little time to tell her. She clung to him as he explained everything about his afterlife and she then saw where he was going as she began to cry again and softly said "So you're leaving me again?"

Ulquiorra winced at the hollowness in her voice and tilted her head up to him as he said "I would never leave if I had the choice…but Aizen-sama is right about Soul Society needing to change and I'm willing to help him achieve that dream."

"But what about me, where do I fit into all of this?"

Ulquiorra honestly didn't know what to say to that and just hugged her as she broke down crying at the fact she was going to lose him again. Ulquiorra then noticed that it was almost midnight and smiled sadly as he gently grabbed the gift he had for her, he tapped her shoulder as he held it up causing her eyes to light up as she said "You…You remembered!"

Ulquiorra nodded with a small smile and urged her to open it as the moon hit the highest point in the sky; she made to touch the gift when suddenly she cried out in pain. Ulquiorra held her as she clutched at her shoulders in pain when he noticed two large lumps that were growing bigger on her back and he quickly removed her shirt to find the lumps were under the skin. He then took a sharp claw and gently dragged it against the already thin skin on the lumps. What slipped free from the cuts he had made, shocked the hell out of him as two soft angel wings that were as black as the night sky and shimmered with a hint of silver, unfurled from Jade's back. He held her gently in his arms as she had passed out from the pain of her wings coming out but he could tell she was getting close to waking up, her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

Jade blushed and she sat up as she felt a little off balance, Ulquiorra smiled and brushed her wings causing Jade to gasp in pleasure as she turned her head and saw her new wings. Jade yelped as she scrambled to stand as she twisted and turned to see if the wings were real, Ulquiorra smiled and stood as she looked close to freaking out then he pulled her close as he whispered "You truly are my graceful angel…"

Jade blushed at the cheesy line but smiled as he whispered "Happy birthday"

He then handed her the forgotten gift and she opened it to reveal a beautiful vial of white sand on a chain of reiatsu enforced glass, she gasped at the simple beauty it possessed and he quickly offered to do up the chain. Jade pulled her hair to the front as he gently did up the chain then kissed her cheek as he asked if she wanted to fly with him before they had to part for now. Jade's eyes grew sad as she nodded and whispered "I really don't want this night to end for us…"

Two hours later they were nearly to the house when Sirius sent up a wand flare in the color red meaning they had finally been found by the English Ministry, Jade whimpered as Ulquiorra kept her from helping Sirius who did manage to escape. Ulquiorra then pulled her out of sight as one of the wizards looked up and nearly saw them. Jade buried her head into Ulquiorra's chest as she whispered "I need to meet with Sirius at the meeting place…"

Ulquiorra nodded and flew with her to the woods on the forest Preserve, they landed and Sirius stepped out with his wand to face them. Sirius took one look at Jade and smirked as he said "I see your bloodline from Lily woke up…"

Jade nodded when they hear voices quickly getting closer, Sirius then tossed her a vial of reddish pink potion and told her to hide herself the best she could. She knew what he was going to do and nodded with tears in her eyes as Ulquiorra gently grabbed her hand and they both quickly took to the sky and headed back to the beach area they had been in.

Ulquiorra, after resealing his sword, hugged his love as she trembled in his arms when they suddenly heard a voice behind them "Who's she, Ulquiorra?"

Jade stiffened as did Ulquiorra and they both turned to find Gin standing there with an amused look, Gin smiled at the pretty angel winged girl in Ulquiorra' arms as Ulquiorra's grip on her gently tightened. Ulquiorra then said "Gin-sama, what are you doing here?"

Gin chuckled and then said "I know Aizen-sama gave you until the morning to spend time with her but a sudden meeting has come up…"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: This was inspired by my friend, SakuraDemonAlchemist's story called Double Trouble! This will be a Bleach crossover so enjoy! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and relationship. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

(Oh I forgot to mention this! Leon didn't exist in the altered time line but Leon from the original timeline, did because the way I see it, Hueco Mundo is a place without time and they can go into the slightly different timelines without realizing it)

Ch.3

"A meeting, why?

"Aizen-sama's sensors went off when a large burst of Reiatsu came from the area around midnight…"

Ulquiorra sighed as he looked at the woman he loved and gently told her to hide until he could come back for her; she made to say something when the three of them heard the voice of Dumbledore nearby "Find her! She must be captured by the end of the night if we are to end the war!"

"Oh no…"

Gin could see the look of fear on the young woman's face and quickly told Ulquiorra to bring her with him for now; Ulquiorra nodded and gently scooped his lover up bridal style as he hurried after Gin into the shadowy portal. They soon came out into a white palace and Ulquiorra noticed that Jade had fallen asleep in his arms, Gin took one look and told Ulquiorra to place Jade in his room for now until the meeting was over and they could talk to Aizen about her…

An hour later…

Jade slowly sat up as she yawned and looked around in confusion, suddenly the night's events came back and she gasped in shock as she quickly looked over her shoulder to see her Angel wings were still there. She heard the door opening and quickly pulled up the warm blanket as Ulquiorra, Gin and another man came in, Aizen stopped in shock at seeing the "Angel" on the bed as Ulquiorra headed over to her and sat beside her. Aizen then asked a strange question "Young lady, what was your mother's maiden name?"

Jade then said softly "My mother's maiden name was Evans…"

Aizen sat down on a chair near the door as he realized who the young teen was in front of him and softly said to Jade with a small smile "The first time I held you was the day you were born, two days before I died of Cancer. My daughter brought you in as we were in the same Muggle hospital and wanted me to meet you."

Jade went wide eyed as she had heard about her grandfather named Sousuke who had died of cancer soon after she had been born, Jade quickly stood as Aizen sensed what she was about to do and braced himself as he was tackled in a hug. Aizen held his granddaughter tight as she clung tight to his jacket; he sat down with her in his arms as she fell into an exhausted sleep despite having just woken up. Ulquiorra watched in amusement as Aizen gently lifted her up in his arms and asked Gin to get some of the arrancar servants to prepare rooms next to his rooms for his granddaughter. Gin nodded as Ulquiorra bowed to his leader who then turned to him and softly said "Ulquiorra, I'm counting on you to keep her safe and happy here at Los Noches. In my opinion, you are the best man for the job because of the past you two share."

"Of course Aizen-sama…I would do anything for Jade…"

2 days later, in the morning…

Jade woke up in her new room and yawned as she stretched her wings and arms, she then got up and did her morning routine before going to the small dining room that connected her quarters to her grandfather's. She saw him with his reading glasses on his nose as he read the paper for the Japanese Wizarding world, he then noticed her and smiled as he stood to give her a kiss on the forehead and told her breakfast would be ready momentarily. Jade nodded with a smile and sat down nicely as Breakfast was brought in, her and her grandfather chatted about small things as they ate when Tousen came in and said "Grimmjow has gone to the human world without permission. Shall I retrieve him?"

Aizen noticed Jade's worried look at those words and Aizen nodded as he said "Tousen, I'll give him his punishment myself…"

Tousen bowed and said "Of course Aizen-sama."

Jade then turned to her grandfather as she asked "What will be Grimmjow's punishment?"

Aizen chuckled and told her it was a secret for now, she smiled and then stood as she hurried to her home school lessons with Szayel. Two hours later, she was done her lessons and Aizen was calling everyone to the throne room. Jade hurried to the throne room and slipped inside as not to disturb her grandfather, he noticed and smiled her before turning his attention back on the blue haired man in front of him. Jade watched as Grimmjow defended his actions but her grandfather sighed and said "Sadly Grimmjow, you do need to learn some humility so I think I have just the punishment…"

Jade watched as Grimmjow was turned into a small white panther cub with blue eyes when her grandfather then called her over with a mischievous look on his face, she walked over as her Grandfather scooped up the cub and passed it to her to her surprise. Aizen smiled as he said "This way you have some extra protection in the human world."

Two hours later…

Ulquiorra came into the throne room and was tackled gently by his lover when he noticed the Panther cub following with a familiar grumpy look on its face. His lips twitched as he asked "May I ask what Grimmjow did to deserve that Punishment?"

Jade giggled and told him what happened and Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and say "You got what you deserved for disobeying…"

Grimmjow just snarled at him but was quickly calmed down when Jade scooped him up and scratched behind his ears, Ulquiorra smiled at Jade and gave her a gentle kiss before telling her that he needed to talk to her grandfather. Jade nodded and they walked out of the throne room and to Aizen's office where Aizen was actively cursing the piles of paperwork on his desk, Jade giggled as he grandfather looked up to see her and Ulquiorra in the doorway. Aizen smiled and asked that Jade leave him and Ulquiorra so he could talk to him alone, Jade nodded and then left for her room while carrying Grimmjow in her arms.

She set Grimmjow down and plopped on the bed as she smiled; she then reached up to the shelf in her head board and grabbed the movie that she and Ulquiorra had always watched as kids. She made some popcorn and popped in the movie when Ulquiorra came into the room; he raised an eyebrow in amusement then walked over and sat on the bed with her as she kissed his lips. Ulquiorra chuckled softly as the movie started and softly said "Figures you would pick The PageMaster for our movie time…"

Jade just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist, Ulquiorra's shoulder was numb by the time the movie was over because Jade had fallen asleep three quarters through the movie. He gently moved his shoulder and laid her down on the bed as he kissed her forehead; he then snuck out of the room and told Aizen that Jade was sleeping peacefully in her room at the moment. Aizen nodded and then told Ulquiorra that he had a mission for him, he debriefed Ulquiorra on the mission then sent Ulquiorra on his way…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: This was inspired by my friend, SakuraDemonAlchemist's story called Double Trouble! This will be a Bleach crossover so enjoy! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and relationship. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

(Oh I forgot to mention this! Leon didn't exist in the altered time line but Leon from the original timeline, did because the way I see it, Hueco Mundo is a place without time and they can go into the slightly different timelines without realizing it)

**Ok question time! Should I do...?**

**Evil Yamamoto, Mayuri Central 46 and Spirit King:**

**Or**

**Good Yamamoto, Evil Central 46, Mayuri and Spirit King:**

Ch.4

Jade sighed in slumber when Ulquiorra came in and gave a small smile; he gently knelt on the bed and kissed her forehead. Jade sighed happily and snuggled down in to her covers more as Ulquiorra then got off the bed and looked down at Grimmjow who was asleep in a large pet basket, He softly chuckled at his best friend who was twitching in his sleep and then left the room to complete his Mission of gathering Orihime Inoue.

He slipped into the throne room as Orihime finished pledging herself to Aizen, she turned and he was told to show her to the room she would be staying. Ulquiorra nodded as he tried not to laugh at the Joke they were about to play on Jade and Orihime, He let her enter the bed chamber first then told her that there was a shared Sitting room with Aizen's granddaughter who Orihime would meet later. Orihime sadly nodded then sat on the bed as Ulquiorra left as he closed the door behind him...

Two hours later...

Jade yawned as she sat up and stretched her wings and arms; she looked at the clock and blinked as she realized she had been sleeping for almost four hours. She then noticed a small note that said in Ulquiorra's neat handwriting, "_There's a surprise for you in the sitting room. Love: Leon_"

She giggled as she wondered what her surprise was; she stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress before heading into her sitting room where she found her surprise. Orihime turned at the gasp she heard and was nearly tackled off the couch by her one best friend, Orihime squealed loudly as she said "WHAT are you doing here? I was told that Aizen's granddaughter...Wait...You got to be kidding me..."

Jade laughed as Orihime then noticed her wings and gently gasped in awe, Jade then said "I'm glad to see you Orihime, I'm so sorry I disappeared of the face of the earth so suddenly..."

Orihime looked concerned and asked what happened, causing Jade to pour the whole story out to her best female friend. Orihime was shocked and then gave her friend a hug as she said "At least you have us now...we won't let you do this alone."

Jade looked at her gratefully as she said "Thank you Orihime...You have no idea what that means to me..."

Just then they heard a knock on the sitting room Door and they looked over to Aizen standing there as he smiled and said "Please tell me all the girl talk is done?"

Jade laughed as she stood and hugged her grandfather and said in a teasing tone "Actually we were about to start the girl talk, care to join us?"

Aizen shuddered and said "No thank you...listening to Momo and Rangiku's girl talk when they were having lunch breaks at the fifth was bad enough!"

Orihime giggled as Jade snickered at the expression on his face and he then smiled as he told them that supper would be ready soon, Jade grinned as he then kissed her forehead and said "Now I have get some of my Paperwork done, so I'll see you two at supper."

Half an hour later...

Jade and Orihime were so caught up in gossiping that they didn't notice Ulquiorra in the doorway, he coughed causing them to pause and turn towards him. Jade's eyes lit up as she stood and hurried over to give him a kiss, Orihime looked amused as she watched the couple kiss then hid her laughter with a cough as Jade cuddled up to the handsome arrancar. Aizen then came and said "It's time for supper, you two..."

Jade smiled as she kissed Ulquiorra's cheek then her and Orihime followed her grandfather to the dining room, Ulquiorra smiled and then went to eat his own dinner with the rest of the espada...

The next few days were quite busy for Jade, Orihime, Ulquiorra and her grandfather, Jade and Orihime had just grabbed Tia, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun Sung and Lillinette for a Girl's only movie night in Jade's quarters and were laughing. Jade then said "Ok ladies, for the movie lineup tonight, we have Mama Mia, Beauty and the Beast, Mean Girls, Howl's Moving Castle and Tia Nee-chan's suggestion...The Jaws movie series!"

Everyone grinned as they all got comfy in the Bean Bag chairs Jade had gotten ready for something like this and grabbed their large individual bowls of Buttery popcorn, Jade popped in the first movie as Grimmjow who was still in cub form, wandered in and laid in his large pet bed with a big yawn. The girls just laughed at him and then turned their attention to the screen as Beauty and the Beast started playing...

Six hours later...

Aizen finally completed his Paperwork for the week and cracked his back as he stood up, he decided to check on Jade and Orihime and quietly tiptoed down the hall to Jade's quarters. He peeked inside and stifled a laugh at seeing all the girls passed out in their bean bag chairs in front of the TV that was in the sitting room, He quietly shut the door and chuckled as he thought "_Well it looks like the Movie night was a success_..."

He then headed down the hall back to his own quarters where he got ready for bed and slipped under the covers, He sighed and then turned out the light as he then closed his eyes and fell asleep...

Two days later...

Ulquiorra hummed softly as he packed a picnic lunch he had made for him and Jade since this would be their first "Official" date since she had come to Los Noches where it would be just the two of them. He quickly packed the blanket and then picked up the basket with the food; he then went and let Aizen know where he and Jade were going. Aizen chuckled and waved his hand as he told Ulquiorra to have fun on the picnic with Jade, Ulquiorra bowed to his leader while the man got back to work on the paperwork that had appeared over night on his desk. Ulquiorra walked the short distance to Jade's quarters and smiled as he found his Auburn haired "Angel" lying on the couch reading the Hobbit happily; he coughed softly and then said "You ready to get out of the Palace for a bit, Green-eyes?"

She looked up from her book in confusion then noticed the Picnic basket and blanket he had causing her to smile, she quickly placed a book mark in the book and placed it on the coffee table then stood and head over to her boyfriend. Ulquiorra gave her a gentle kiss then took her hand as they headed for the spot he had picked out for their Picnic. Ulquiorra chuckled as Jade asked where they were going and softly whispered in her ear "You'll see soon enough, my dearest Angel"

Jade giggled as she hugged his free arm to her chest and laid her head on his shoulder, Ulquiorra gave her a tiny smile as he led her past the gates of Los Noches and they walked for a bit t where there was a large outcrop of Rocks forming a bluff. Jade smiled at her lover as he guided her up a hidden path among the rock to a perfectly flat area that held a gorgeous View of the night clad desert, she helped Ulquiorra spread the blanket and then they sat down as Ulquiorra pulled the food for the Picnic. Jade then sat in his lap and cuddled up to Ulquiorra; He smiled and began to gently stroke her hair gently as she sighed contently and laid her head on his shoulder. They cuddled for about half an hour before eating and Ulquiorra gently kissed her lips as he said "I love you Green-eyes...You are my entire world."

Jade blushed happily and said "You're my entire world too, Leon..."

Meanwhile...

Sirius managed to escape Dumbledore and his Cronies again as he led them on a wild goose chase around Japan, he quickly warded his camp that he had in a small hidden cave and settled down to sleep. As he was drifting off, he wondered if Jade was alright and prayed that she was safe from the old goat and his little lap dogs...

Meanwhile back with Jade...

Ulquiorra and Jade entered through the gate of Los Noches when one of the younger serving Arrancar came running and said "Ulquiorra-sama! Aizen-sama would like to see you in his office about a mission. He said that you were to head straight there once you're given the message."

Ulquiorra sighed along with Jade as Ulquiorra told the younger Arrancar that he would be right there, Jade made to follow when she heard the scream of a child causing both Ulquiorra and her to pause in shock. They then heard the loud roar of a low class Adjuchas hollow and the fearful scream of the child again, Ulquiorra and Jade raced to the battle where they found two badly injured Arrancar and small Arrancar child about to be killed by a goat like hollow.

Ulquiorra quickly attacked the offending Hollow while Jade hurried over to the child and her companions; she quickly did what she could for the two Arrancar then turned her attention to the child. The small child had a scar across her nose and a cartoonish looking skull on her head for her Arrancar mask but it had a large crack in it, the child was wearing some hollow furs as clothing and had short light sea green hair. The little girl, who looked like she was barely three, was trembling in fear so Jade moved slow and gently picked her up. Jade then began to hum softly as she held the trembling child close and softly said "Shush, little one...No one will hurt you here, I promise."

The child looked up to her and then cuddled into Jade's arms as she asked in a soft tone "Is Nel's Brothers going to be ok?"

Jade smiled at the cute voice the child had as Ulquiorra came over, causing the child to squeak in fear and bury her head in Jade's robes. Jade and Ulquiorra looked surprised at her reaction but Jade got her to relax just as her Grandfather came to see what had happened. When he saw the small child, Aizen sighed and said "I was wondering when she would show up again..."

"Grandpa, what do you mean? You know this little one?"

"She was the former Third espada before a sparring incident made her revert to the form you see now."

Jade blinked in shock then looked at the child as she trembled in Jade's arms...

Two hours later...

Jade had Nel cleaned up and into a cute little dress while she waited for her lover to return from his mission her grandfather had sent him on, she gently covered Nel up in a toddler bed in her other guest room and tiptoed out. Orihime was waiting as she smiled at Jade from her place on the couch, Jade returned the smile when she bumped a dresser and a Familiar vial of Reddish Pink potion rolled and almost crashed to the floor if Jade hadn't caught in time. Jade blinked at the Animagus potion and sighed as she thought "_I hope you're ok, Sirius_..."

Jade gently placed the potion Vial on the dresser again then sat down as Ulquiorra came in and said "Your grandfather wants to see you, Love"

Jade sighed and nodded as she stood, she then kissed his check before heading to her grandfather's office. She knocked on the office door before opening the door and said "You wanted to see me, grandpa?"

Aizen chuckled and asked her to come in and close the door, Jade did as he asked and walked over to give him a hug. Aizen smiled as he returned the hug and then said "We managed to find Sirius, he's getting checked over by Szayel at the moment and he can't wait to see you. He also mentioned something about being glad that you didn't have to use the Vial of Animagus Potion that he gave you."

Jade blinked in shock then hugged her grandfather as she chanted "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Aizen laughed and hugged her then asked "So what did Sirius mean by Animagus potion?"

Jade explained about the potion being a last resort to dodge Dumbledore and that it would reveal her animagus plus it would allow her transform at anytime. Aizen listened in fascination and said "perhaps taking the potion would still be a good idea just in case..."

Jade nodded happily when they then heard a knock and the door opened to reveal Sirius standing in the doorway, Aizen then told Sirius what he thought Jade should do with the potion causing Sirius to nod in agreement. They made their way to the training grounds after Jade grabbed the vial and Aizen watched Sirius told Jade to relax once she took the potion as it would help with the change, Sirius and Aizen watched as Jade quickly took the potion and relaxed her body as she changed into...


End file.
